


I Think We're Alone Now

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays make keeping your little incestuous secret actually secret so much more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Boxing Day silliness because once again I've been listening to too much pop. It's not even a Christmas song. Oh, well.
> 
> Special thanks to sheilatakesabow for suggesting a kink for me and for generally being a sweetheart all year.

"Get off."

Thor had thrown himself onto Loki's back, nuzzling into his hair.

"God, I miss you," he muttered as Loki huffed and shoved him away.

"We've barely been out of each other's sight for days."

"Yeah, but... You know. Parents."

Loki did know, all too well. And sure, it was nice to have the whole family together, but it meant they were constantly observed and that was not at all conducive to their routine.

Normally they had sex at least twice a week, if not more, during the endless afternoons when the house was otherwise empty. Nice, long, passionate, rom...

Well, not romantic, admittedly.

"I think my dick's gonna drop off at this rate," Thor was saying.

"It's barely been a week."

"But since we started doing it, I've never gone longer than four days without sex. My balls are so heavy..."

"Just jerk off."

"No. I'm saving it all for you. I'm gonna fuck you into next year and fill you up so good..."

"More like you'll burst the moment you see me naked cos you've been celibate sooo loooong...

Thor groaned.

"Now I'm thinking about you naked. I can't live like this. I'm going to find a way to get them out of the house and then I'm going to worship you."

"Yeah, you do that," Loki said, dragging himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. "The chance would be a fine thing."

They'd always been close. Too close. And it was just too easy to blur the lines. Jerking off together. Practising kissing. Kissing just for the feeling of it, the first clumsy touches of each other's bodies. 

They'd been sleeping together for several months now. It ought to be weird, but it just wasn't. They felt like the only two people in the world, the first two to have discovered this pleasure. A perfect secret just for them.

And how Loki loved it. Loved to feel Thor's eyes on him, his hands, his lips, loved the sound of his breathing and his moans, loved the power he had and the way he could choose to give it all up and let his brother be in control. It was perfect. Thor was perfect.

Except now when he was buzzing with frustration and that made Loki frustrated too, knowing that relief was so near and yet they had to go through the whole Christmas thing, all those family dinners and church and "quality time".

Jerking off in the shower did not count as quality time as far as Loki was concerned.

He normally managed to control himself so well. He could play Thor like a piano, make him wait, make him come so hard. But right now he just wanted to be bent over the couch or shoved onto the dining room table.

This was torture.

Thanks a lot, baby Jesus.

He was grumpy all through breakfast and only barely heard Thor agree to a walk on his behalf. Great, so now he could add being cold and wet to his list of problems today. But then Thor winked at him over his coffee like he was planning something. It had better be good, whatever it was.

And their parents did try hard, asking them about school and hobbies and friends and generally being wonderful in all the wrong ways as they drove out of town to a suitable forest trail. The air was fresh and chilled, last night's snow crunching underfoot. 

Loki could almost feel his face going red with the cold seconds after leaving the car. Such a look suited Thor, made him look outdoorsy and healthy. It made Loki look like he'd had an allergic reaction.

He was minding his own business when Thor suddenly barrelled into him barely a few hundred yards down the path, knocking him into a snow drift which had a surprisingly deep frozen puddle concealed beneath it.

"Thor!"

"I slipped."

A very likely story. Now they were both probably bruised and definitely soaked in freezing, muddy water.

"Boys..." Frigga said, long-suffering tone edging her voice.

"Sorry. You guys go on. I guess we'll just have to go back to the car and try to dry off. We'll be OK. We'll put the radio on or something while we wait."

Thor hauled Loki to his feet, looking thoroughly sheepish until their parents had agreed and headed off in the opposite direction.

"This route will take them an hour, minimum," he said, trying to take Loki's gloved hand.

"You think I'm going to let you fuck me in the fucking car after you shoved me into sub-zero water?"

"No... I expect to push the passenger seat all the way back and peel you out of your wet things and kiss you all over and _then_ you'll let me fuck you in the fucking car. Because you love it really."

Loki pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. And you've brought lube have you?"

"Duh. I did think this through. I know what I'm doing. What do you say?"

He didn't say anything at all, stomping back the way they'd come.

The car felt wonderfully welcoming, heating and the lingering scent of Christmas tree seeming to hug him as he kicked his boots into the footwell and started dragging damp layers off, putting them directly on the dashboard in the hope of drying them at least a little.

Gloves, coat, jumper, t-shirt...

"Mmm..." Thor rumbled, running a warm hand over Loki's back. "Come on, jeans too."

"Windows, Thor. Look how many cars there are. Dog walkers and so on. The second I take them off, you'll be on me and at any time, someone might look in and see you drooling over me and humping my leg like an unneutered puppy."

"Oh, come on... I thought you liked this kind of thing. Remember when we did it in the conservatory? God, you were so turned on. Thinking that someone might catch us at any moment... You're hot for danger and you know it."

He lunged into the back and dragged a blanket from the seat.

"You don't need to take them all the way off," he said. "Just, you know, enough..."

"Just enough so you can get at my arse unhindered?"

"More like so you can get at my cock."

Loki rolled his eyes. The sensible thing to do would be to say no, they were not fucking out here in the open, that the idea that covering themselves with a blanket would in any way disguise what they were doing was stupid and that just because Thor was unable to demonstrate self-control for longer than five minutes didn't mean that this was a shared defect between the two of them.

That would have been the sensible thing to do.

But instead he glanced down to where Thor was lounging back on the passenger seat and rubbing a rapidly swelling bulge in his jeans and thought about just how good that would feel buried deep inside him and how he hadn't had any kind of intimacy for days and...

"OK," he said, checking there really was no-one immediately around before unzipping and shoving his jeans and underwear just out of the way.

Thor grinned, getting his cock out with something close to a flourish, producing a little bottle of lube from his pocket and tapping his lap.

"Condom?"

"Erm..."

"Thor, are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, we never use them. I've got tissue and stuff, just... Line your underwear after. Besides, you love being left dripping."

"Yeah, when I'm within walking distance of a shower."

"Mmm, but just think, you'll be able to feel it for so long afterwards, all the way home, just our perfect, filthy little secret..."

Loki sighed. Part of him did think that sounded pretty hot. And so...

"Fine."

Thor's kisses started on Loki's neck from the second he was settled on his lap, chest to back, and moved steadily up his jaw towards his mouth and... Yes, that was nice. Very nice. Oh, he had missed that.

"See?" Thor mumbled half into his mouth, pulling the blanket over them in a pretense of modesty. "Just let go and enjoy yourself."

"Mmm... Mm, come on, then. Get me wet enough to take you."

Thor nipped his shoulder just a little with his teeth before pushing him forward rather awkwardly and squirting lube directly onto his flesh, chuckling when Loki yelped at the feeling.

"God, you're so hot. I can't wait to be in you."

He'd normally reply, but Loki was a little distracted by a thick finger sliding into him and barely pumping in and out three times before a second was being eased inside. His jeans were restricting him, not allowing him to spread out.

Oh, Thor was going to feel so big...

"Ready?"

"No."

"OK."

At least he was patient. More lube, more stretching, Loki panting helplessly.

"Ready now?"

A few more deep breaths and he started to move back.

"Yeah... Yeah, get in me. Come on... Ooh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

His eyes were screwed shut, really feeling every single inch of Thor's cock as it was slowly pushed into him.

"God... Were you always this tight?"

"My legs are stuck closed."

"Oh, I'm so tying you up next time, keeping you like this."

He was teasing, but there was just a hint of worry in his voice. Concern that he might be going too fast, that he was pushing too hard. He always worried about that kind of thing, once he'd got Loki where he wanted him... which, of course, was generally naked and with their bodies all tangled up. Pointless worries, of course. There was nowhere else he'd rather be, nothing else he'd rather be doing, no-one else he'd rather be doing it with.

Even as awkwardly as this.

Loki found Thor's hand and linked their fingers reassuringly, his breathing beginning to even out.

And when he felt ready...

"Ah, fuck, Loki!"

He was just rocking his hips gently, trying to find the right angle, just wanting to hit the magic spot over and over again.

And Thor was moaning, his free hand moving beneath the blanket, trying to find Loki's cock. But rather than stroking him, he gripped hard, making him whine.

"Hey, slow down, baby. No need to rush."

"Except the risk of imminent discovery."

"Mmm... Imagine it though. What would people think if they walked past and saw you like this? Bouncing and begging on my cock..."

"I'm not begging."

"Give it a little more time."

He could hear the smile in Thor's voice, that slight challenge. Well, if Thor wanted to play...

"Imagine what you look like. Thrashing and groaning because I just feel so good, so tight that you can't decide if you want to come or want to fuck me forever."

"I can see it. The sweat on your gorgeous skin, your hair all wild..."

"Your hips pumping, trying to get deeper, all the way in... Strangers jerking off watching us."

It was a risk, but Thor gasped, his hand starting to move a little on Loki's cock, and he knew he'd won.

"They'd be so jealous of you, Thor, getting to fuck my little hole."

"Jealous of you, getting fucked by my cock. And they'd ask us to share..."

"And we'd laugh in their faces. You're mine, aren't you?"

"You know it. Oh, baby, just like that. So fucking good."

Loki was bouncing now, properly, fucking into Thor's fist, whines trapped in his throat as he grew close.

"Loki, I'm gonna..."

"Ah, fuck!"

He didn't beg. And once he'd stopped crying out, he would be quite smug about that. After he'd finished leaning back for kisses, feeling as Thor's cock grew soft inside him, the wet sensation of come deep inside him and...

"Shit," he hissed. "I got spunk all over the blanket. How are we going to explain that?"

"I've got a bottle of coke somewhere. 'Accidental' spillage, straight in the laundry when we get home. No-one any the wiser."

That made sense. Loki tipped himself over to the other seat, accepting tissues to clean up as best he could before yanking his jeans up.

"So..." Thor said. "When are we going to go dogging in the new year?"

He laughed as Loki hurled the tissues at him, gathering them up to take to the litter bin in the corner of the car park.

It was a stupid idea. Having sex in front of strangers?

They'd need masks for a start.


End file.
